Rachel's bachelorette party
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn is not happy with the idea of Rachel's friends throwing her a bachelorette party


"Why are you going again?" Finn asked in a whiny tone.

"Because it's part of tradition and the girls worked really hard to make this special for me." Rachel answered.

"There better not be any strippers there." He said seriously.

"Babe relax the girls know I'm not into that."

"Yeah but it's a bachelorette party, something crazy always goes down during those parties."

"Oh please like bachelor parties are any better."

"I'm not having strippers, I told you that. "

"And I told you I don't care if you do or don't."

"Even if there are any there tonight you are the one I'm marrying, no one else."

"Ok, ok. Who's going?"

"A lot of girls. Um, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittney "

"There's gonna be a few single women in the group."

"More like two and the rest of us are all taken. I promise you, you don't have anything to worry about." She kissed his cheek.

"Ok have fun, but not too much fun."

She started walking out the door.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Finn wanted to be calm but he couldn't. It's a bachelorette party. He wondered around the house cleaning, watching tv, playing with Star which was their 6 month old bulldog they adopted from a local shelter in NY . He still couldn't get his mind off of his soon to be wife possibly having strippers at her party. He can mentally see it happening.

He decided to clear his head by going on social media and liking a couple things

RachelStarBerry: Completely surprised by tonight. I have the most amazing friends.  
4/1/16-9:30 pm

He started thinking. What could it be? He continued to scroll.

CheeringSantana : The look on RachelStarBerry face when we surprised her tonight. #priceless  
4/1/16-9:55 pm

Now he's sweating.

~Rachel's bachelorette party~

All the girls were dressed up very nicely. Quinn and Tina booked a luxury suite in the New York Midtown hotel. They ordered room service, danced around the room. Now the party started to get hot.

"Ok Rachel so I know you told us no strippers but.." Quinn laughed.

"Oh no, Quinn . Did I forget to tell you Finn was basically giving me rules about tonight. Like no strippers."

"Rach come on it's a bachelorette party." Brittany smiled.

~Back at the house~

He's on another social media website .

He's come across a few pictures. Brittany posted a pic of all the girls in the lobby of the hotel. Santana posted one of Rachel holding bottles of wine. Then he scrolled a little and found a pic from Tina . In the pic the girls had big smiles on their faces. The caption being-

TinaChang2: Strippers are here!

Finn freaked out.

All the girls were laughing and having fun.

All the girls gathered around and talked about their love lives. They started to question Rachel on hers with Finn even though sometimes it's obvious.

"When and where was your first kiss?" Mercedes asked.

"It was in the auditorium we had a picnic on the stage " Rachel asked.

"No way!" All the girls gasped.

"My turn. What's your favorite thing about him?" Tina asked.

"Wow there's a lot. His smile, his eyes. His kisses, his big hugs, . There are a lot of things." Rachel answered, her face turning a soft shade of pink.

"What's your favorite piece of clothing of his?" Santana asked.

"Knowing Rachel it's nothing." Tina answered for her.

"Please let's not get the image of Finn naked into our heads. He is like my brother." Quinn laughed.

"Gift time!" Shouted Quinn

The girls grabbed each of their gifts for the bride to be.

"Me first!" Tina said handing her gift to Rachel .

She opens the bag and takes out what's inside.

"Awe Tina thank you, I love it."

It's two coffee cups with Mr. Hudson and written on it.

Quinn handed her gift to Rachel next. It was a big box. Rachel opened it and started blushing.

"Only you Q!" She laughed.

In the box were three sets of lingerie.

" black Leather, red Lace, and white Silk." She said aloud.

"I'm sure Finn likes all three,why not."

All the women laugh.

They spent an hour opening gifts, laughing, drinking, dancing etc.

It's midnight and Finn is finally getting ready for bed. Wishing for it to be morning so his beauty can return to him. He sees his phone light up and reads the post that Rachel tagged him in.

RachelStarBerry : Had an amazing night, thanks to all my beautiful best friends. Definitely one of many to remember. Now I can't wait to head back to the love of my life tomorrow morning.  
4/2/16-12:15

After favoriting the post, Finn went to sleep with peace and a huge smile on his face.


End file.
